A Day in the Life of Tayo
A Day In The Life Of Tayo is the first episode of Season 1. Plot Tayo is nervous as he takes his city bus test exam, he talks to Nuri the taxi to help him overcome his fear, Tayo follows Cito home, on the way home Tayo gets distracted by Speedy the red car who challenges him to a race on a dare. Speedy drives so fast he ends up crashing and is wrecked and gets towed away. Quotes Narrator: A Day in the Life of Tayo. Narrator: This is the test driving center. Only the cars that pass the test will be allowed to drive in the streets. Tayo: Oh when the light is green you can go and when it's red you stop. Nuri: Excuse me, I'm sorry but could you please stop talking? Tayo: Oh, was I talking out loud? I'm nervous. Nuri: Me too, but your talking is making me even more nervous. Tayo: Really? I'm sorry. I'll try to be quiet. Nuri: Um thanks. (They both sigh and then they laugh.) Tayo: My name is Tayo. This is my first time taking the test. Nuri: Tayo? Nice to meet you. I'm Nuri. It's my first time too. Tayo: I see. (Then the bell rings.) Announcer: Next is number 21 mini truck Vroomy. Vroomy: Okay that's me. (Vroomy drives off.) Announcer: You may begin. Vroomy: Oh it's a red light red means stop. (Vroomy stops at the crosswalk for the baby chicks.) Vroomy: Oh ah hello little fellers. The light turned green. Tayo: He's moving again. Wow! He's so good. Vroomy: Ah. There's so much traffic Huh? (Vroomy gets stuck in traffic jam and sees a faster lane.) Vroomy: That lane is moving fast then I guess Oops! (Vroomy suddenly pulls out and almost crashes into truck.) Green Truck: HEY! It's Dangerous to cut in like that! Vroomy: Ohh, I'm sorry. Back to my lane. (Vroomy suddenly turns and almost crashes into the yellow taxi.) Yellow Taxi: Hey! It's dangerous if you suddenly change lanes! Vroomy: I'm really sorry. Huh? (The bell rings) Announcer: Number 21 Vroomy, you have failed! You have broken a traffic law. (Vroomy is upset.) Announcer: Next is Number 22, Nuri's turn. Tayo: Good luck Nuri. Nuri: Thanks Tayo. (Nuri drives off.) Narrator: '''Nuri is very nervous, but determined to do well. '''Announcer: You may begin. Nuri: Okay. (Nuri drives around the street.) Narrator: '''Nuri drives carefully and safely through the streets. '''Announcer: Nuri the little taxi is rounding the find turn. Number 22 Nuri the little taxi has passed! (Nuri is happy and drives back to the garage.) Tayo: Congratulations Nuri. Nuri: Thanks. Huh? (The bell rings) Announcer: Next is Number 23 Tayo's turn. Tayo: It's my turn? Nuri: Have confidence. I know you can do it! Tayo: Okay. (Tayo drives off) Tayo: Oh, I'm so nervous. Announcer: You may begin. Tayo: Okay I'm off! It's a red light. (Tayo stops at the crosswalk and the little girl crosses the street.) Little Girl: Hi little bus! Tayo: Hello! Huh? Oh. (Tayo drives off.) Narrator: '''Tayo is obeying the traffic laws in just the way he practiced. '''Announcer: Number 23, Tayo the little bus, you have passed! Tayo: Hooray I've passed! Announcer: Tayo has now officially become a city bus. (Tayo drives back to his garage.) Nuri: Tayo! Congratulations! I knew you'd pass. Great job out there! Tayo: Thanks! Cito: Hey, wait! (Cito drives up to them.) Nuri: Wow, he's huge! Cito: You you Tayo, the bus that just passed the test? Tayo: Uh huh. Who are you? Cito: Well, I'm the one who'll be taking you to the city bus garage. I'm Cito! Tayo: Hello. Nuri: I'm Tayo's friend, Nuri. Cito: Nice to meet you, Tayo and Nuri. I have to take Tayo to the city bus garage. Do you want to come with us? Nuri: No thanks. I have to go somewhere. Take care Tayo. Tayo: You too bye. Nuri: Bye! (Nuri drives off.) Cito: Let's get going. Tayo: Okay. (Cito and Tayo drive off on the streets.) Narrator: '''The giant metropolis is bustling with activity. It's Tayo's first time in the big city. And everything is fascinating to him. '''Tayo: Wow! Wow, this place is crowded! Cito: Tayo, Look ahead. You might get into an accident if you keep looking around like that. Tayo: Huh? I got it. Cito: It's the red light. Stop. (Tayo and Cito both stop at the red light.) Tayo: Yes sir. Speedy: Hi little bus. Tayo: Oh hi. Wow! Narrator: A magnificent car is passing by. Tayo: Wow, cool! Speedy: That's nothing. Heh heh. That car only looks nice on the outside. You gotta be fast to really be the best. And that's me. Call me Speedy! Tayo: Speedy? I'm Tayo. How fast do you think I could be? Speedy: Well, you gotta go fast to find out. What do you say? You wanna have a race? Tayo: Really? But, I can't. I have to go to the bus garage. Speedy: You can go after a quick race, can't you? Tayo: Well, um I guess... (The light turns green.) Speedy: Let's go! (Speedy drives off very fast.) Cito: Let's wait a little longer. Huh. Tayo: Sorry, I'll be right back! (Tayo takes off without Cito.) Cito: TAYO! Don't go! (Intermission) Narrator: Tayo, the little bus. Tayo: Yeah! How am I doing? Speedy: Oh not bad. Tayo: Geronimo! Speedy: But I'm just getting started. Tayo: Okay! (Tayo and Speedy go real fast on the freeway.) Speedy: Excuse me. Narrator: Driving fast is dangerous. Oh they should be more careful. (Speedy zooms around the turn.) Tayo: Slow down! It's dangerous! Speedy: I know what I'm doing! (Speedy crashes into the wall and slides around until he stops all beat up.) Tayo: SPEEDY! Narrator: Speedy ends up getting seriously hurt. Tayo: Are you okay Speedy? Speedy: No... I don't think so... Can you give me a hand? Tayo: What do you want me to do? Huh! (Tayo hears Pats sirens.) Tayo: Don't worry! The police are here! (Pat and Toto drives over to the crash scene and Rookie the policeman gets out of his car and runs over to Speedy.) Rookie: Are you hurt? Speedy: Yes... Rookie: You were going too fast. You have to go slowly to be safe. Speedy: Umm... I'm sorry... Rookie: Toto, can you take him to the repair shop? Toto: Okay, Wow you are a mess! (Rookie talks in his walkie talkie.) Rookie: I'm sending him over right now. Toto: Okay see you there. Speedy: Bye Tayo... (Toto drives off with Speedy who's a wreck.) Pat: Hey little bus, how did you end up here with that car? Tayo: Well, the thing is... (Cito interrupts him as he pulls up to him.) Cito: Tayo! Tayo! Narrator: Ahh, Cito is here. Tayo: Cito! Cito: You almost hurt yourself Tayo! I told you not to get distracted! Tayo: I'm sorry, I was going to come right back. Cito: Don't you ever pull something like that again! Tayo: Okay. Cito: Rookie! He just became a city bus today and made a mistake. I'm really sorry. Rookie: I'm just glad that you're okay. Did you say your name was Tayo? Tayo: Yes. Rookie: Be more careful from now on Tayo. Tayo: Okay. Cito: We should get going now okay. Let's go. Tayo: Alright. (Cito and Tayo drive off to their bus garage.) Cito: We're here. This bus garage will be your home from now on. Robot Gate: Welcome Cito. (lifts the arm gate up.) Cito: Good to be back. Tayo: Oh wow! (Watches the buses drive in a roundabout talking.) Cito: '''ATTENTION! I'd like to introduce you to a new member of our team. Say Hi to Tayo the little bus. '''Tayo: Hello! Cito: Rogi and Lani, can you guys show Tayo to his new room? Rogi, Lani: Sure! Rogi: Hi Tayo my name's Rogi. Lani: And I'm Lani. Tayo: Hello, nice to meet you. Lani: The room next to mine is empty. So you can use that one. Cito: '''Sounds good. '''Rogi: Okay! Follow us! Cito: '''Go ahead, see you tomorrow Tayo. '''Tayo: Okay. Thanks for everything today. Cito: No problem. (Tayo drives with Rogi and Lani to his garage.) Rogi: Ah this one's your room. Tayo: My room? Lani: We'll show you how to get in. So pay attention. Go forward and then back up like this. There. Rogi: There. (Rogi, Lani and Tayo back up into their garage homes.) Tayo: Okay, I'll give it a try. Careful, careful, there! It's nice and cozy. Rogi: Tayo! We'll show you around the garage tomorrow morning. Yawn I'm sleepy, good night. Tayo: Good night Rogi. Lani: I'm going to bed too. Good night. Tayo: Good night Lani. Yawn, I'm sleepy too. (They all fall asleep.) Narrator: Tayo's first day as a city bus comes to an end. It was a long and hard day, but he met nice friends, I'm sure he'll do even better tomorrow. Sweet dreams Tayo. Trivia *The announcer who announces the names of the vehicles looks very similar to (and may possibly be based off of) Vee from Chuggington. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1